stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Elyzeese velden
Rododendron|right|thumb|250px|Rododendronstruiken right|250 px|thumb|IJsvogel in de vlucht De Elyzeese velden of het Elyzeese Velden Nationaal Park is een natuurgebiedje in de Vredeswijk van Wikistad. Vroeger stond het bekend onder de naam natuurgebied, maar in augustus 2007 werd het door Dimitri hr. Neyt Elyzeese Velden genoemd, naar de Griekse mythologie. Het herstel van dit natuurgebied hebben we hoofdzakelijk aan Aesopos te danken. Op 5 september 2007 werden de Elyzeese Velden officieel beloond met de prestigieuze Eagle Star Awards. Het park won in de categorie Artikel Natuur. Geschiedenis Lange tijd had het natuurgebied in de Vredeswijk er stilletjes bijgelegen. Nieuwsgierig naar bepaalde beweegredenen van de nieuwe gebruiker Censuree, liet Aesopos zich verleiden de Mondial te gaan lezen. Hierdoor belandde hij in de Vredeswijk en ontdekte er het kleine stukje natuurgebied. Alhoewel zeer pacifistisch ingesteld, had Aesopos slechts zelden de weg naar de Vredeswijk gevonden. Een grove vergissing zoals al vlug duidelijk werd. In diezelfde periode ontdekte dat Aesopos hier hard gewerkt had en stelde hij bovendien vast dat de beschrijving Natuurgebied de lading niet dekte. What's in the name ? Daarom herdoopte hij het natuurgebied tot Elyzeese Velden (Frans: Champs-Élysées), wat volgens de Griekse mythologie verwijst naar de plaats waar gelukzaligen verbleven. Een tweede reden voor deze nieuwe naam ligt in het feit dat de naam van Griekse oorsprong is, net zoals de naam van de ontdekker Aesopos. Ontdekkingen Gewapend met zijn wandelstok ging Aesopos dan ook op donderdag 28 augustus 2007 op stap om het Natuurgebied "te verkennen en in kaart te brengen", zoals hij dat placht te beschrijven. Hij viel van de ene verbazing in de andere. Het Natuurgebied lag tussen het Athenaeum Vicistad, de hoofdzetel van de V.Va, de hoofdzetel van de Nationale Natuurvereniging, De Vredesgazet en een braakliggend terrein dat nog te koop was maar even ongerept als het Natuurgebied dat hij onder de loep wilde nemen. Aanvankelijk was Aesopos ervan overtuigd dat de leerlingen van het Athenaeum Vicistad hier regelmatig kwamen. Dit bleek duidelijk niet het geval te zijn. De Elyszeese velden lagen erbij alsof ze nét uit een honderdjarige slaap ontwaakten. Toen Aesopos zich een weg gebaand had door de dichte begroeiing kwam hij bij een grote plas water terecht. Witte wattewolken weerspiegelden zich in wateroppervlak. Het geluid van een specht weergalmde tussen de bomen en leek over te gaan in een onbeschrijfelijke eindeloze rust. Op 12 september 2007 werd het gebied uitgebreid door Minister . Deze zone is nog steeds niet toegankelijk voor wandelaars omdat de natuur er nog in herstel is. Op 1 januari 2008, tijdens een vroege ochtendwandeling, zag Aesopos plots een prachtig metaalglanzend blauwgroene vogel met een grote kop en een lange dolkvormige snavel die laag en rechtlijnig over het wateroppervlak vloog. Het bleek een IJsvogel te zijn. Een voor deze tijd in het jaar wel zeer ongewone gast. IJsvogels zijn schaarse broedvogels van langzaam stromend water die nestelen in meestal zelf gegraven gangen in steile overkanten. Fotogalerij Afbeelding:Vlinder.jpg|Vlinder Afbeelding:Natuurgebied - Vredeswijk 120px-Wild_Rose.jpg|Wilde roos Afbeelding:Natuurgebied - Vredeswijk - 120px-European_honeysuckle_800.jpg|Kampernoelje Afbeelding:Natuurgebied - Vredeswijk - 94px-Red_clover_close_800.jpg|Rode klaver Afbeelding:Natuurgebied - Vredeswijk - Kikker.jpg|Kikker Afbeelding:Padden.jpg|Padden Afbeelding:Egel.jpg|Egel Afbeelding:Natuurgebied - Vredeswijk - Specht - 75px-Red-bellied_Woodpecker-27527.jpg|Specht Nescio right|180 px|thumb|Nescio Aesopos was ook nog een kijkje gaan nemen in de Nederlandse gemeente Ubbergen waar een natuurgebiedje ligt met de naam Elyzeese velden. Zo kwam hij bij het kunstwerk terecht van Nescio wat in het Latijn betekent: Ik weet niet. Hoe ouder Aesopos wordt, hoe meer hij tot het besef komt dat hij niets weet. Vandaar dat hij dit wel zeer toepasselijk bronzen beeld duidelijk zichtbaar heeft neergezet bij de ingang van de Elyzeese velden in de Vredeswijk. Externe links * IJsvogel * Nescio * Ubbergen Categorie:Park Categorie:Middelburg